Charter of The Templar Knights
This article is the current charter of The Templar Knights. I. Introduction In the recognition of the right to exist free from the threat of attack or oppression, we the undersigned nations, have bound ourselves to this document putting our faith in the ideals and beliefs that it espouses and hereby charter this assembly of sovereign nations as "The Templar Knights." In declaration of this fact, we take the following the Knight’s Code as our oath: I, (insert name) as a Knight Templar, hereby solemnly swear to act at all times with the utmost honour towards ally and enemy. I will insult neither my brother knights nor friend nor foe. I shall only wage war when called upon or when I or a brother knight is attacked. As a soldier of The Templar Knights I will stand firm against all threats foreign and domestic. By using fear as my sword and courage as my shield I will defend my alliance. I fully acknowledge that the welfare of The Templar Knights is my first and fore- most priority and I will give my nation up to defend it. If I fail in my quest to uphold this oath I will freely place myself before the Disciplinary Council for judgement. II. Membership #All members must act in accordance with the Code Of Conduct. #Applicants must meet the following requirements to join: ##Cannot be in any offensive wars during the application process. ##Cannot be members of another alliance. ##Must completely fill out an application in the Sign Up area of The Templar Knight's off-site forums. #No Templar Knight can hold more than one leadership position. #Applicants who are returning members to The Templar Knights are subject to these restrictions: ##Re-entry may only be gained 3 times within any 18 month period. ##Returning members seeking government positions within 2 months of joining require 66% approval from the Elder Council. III. The Priory Description: The Priory is comprised of all members of the alliance. #Members of the Priory may be called to vote on the following: ##Elect members of the Elder Council. ##Called upon by any member to vote on overturning any decision of the Government with a 75% vote. ##Vote of no confidence for any Government positions. #Members will conduct themselves with the utmost integrity, Honour and abide by all guidelines outlined in this Charter and Code of Conduct. IV. Government Grand Master Appointment: The Grand Master position is to be filled with the most qualified and willing participant available. #Upon the position being vacated, the Elder Council will compile a list of potential candidates #These candidates will be contacted through private message individually in order to determine their willingness to be considered. #Candidates willing to pursue the position must provide a statement to the EC for review. #Based on the candidates selected, each elder councilor will provide two candidates in a verbal vote to declare their support. #The top two selected candidates will be presented in the Priory with written statements of support from the EC. #The priory will have 72 hours to interview the candidates, at which point, the decision will be put to a 48 hour vote. #The candidate who receives the majority vote will be given the title and rights of the Grand Master. An opening statement is expected to be posted in the priory./list Duties: Protect the members of the alliance and maintain the integrity of The Templar Knights, no matter what the circumstances. #Provide overall guidance and decisions for all of the following: ##Finalize treaty approvals and cancellations. ##Program creation and implementation. ##Monitor and ensure that the various departments are performing their duties outlined in the charter. ##Can mobilize and declare an alliance Wide war, and is the arbiter of declaring peace too. ##May break a tie in an Elder Council vote to remove a Councillor. #Requests and Veto ##May Veto any action performed by an entity within the alliance as long as the decision is not due to a Veto being overturned by the Priory. ##May request the Advisor to perform audits of any department within the alliance. ##May request the Advisor to perform an inquiry into the violation of any guidelines by any member within the alliance. ##May not impose restrictions or punishments without a conviction of guilt by the judicial committee overseen by the Elder Council. ##May request the Advisor to act as spectator of any proceedings involving a judiciary inquiry. #Additional Privileges ##In the absence of the Advisor, the Grand Master may temporarily appoint a member of Government to fill the role, for no longer than 72 hours. ##If a Marshal or Deputy Marshal is not performing his duties in a satisfactory manner, the GM may remove him and have him replaced. #Mandatory Requirements ##Must request the Advisor initiate a vote of confidence every 3 months. ##Must abide by and support the charter and guidelines set forth ##Provide Awards and recognition of deserving individuals either noted or presented by the Elder Council. Advisor Description: Administrator of the Forums. Appointment: The Advisor will be appointed by the Grand Master. #Grand Master will announce the member to be appointed to the Elder Council./list Duties: The Advisor's primary responsibility is to serve as the administrator for all votes within the alliance and ensure order within the forum. All Votes must be enacted within 48 hrs after receiving notification from the Grand Master or Elder Council. Upon completion of voting, an official announcement of the results must be made in the respective locations (Priory/Government Chambers). #Appointed by the Grand Master who can also dismiss at will from duty. #In the absence of the Grand Master, the Advisor will act as Grand Master in their place. ##The EC may countermand any decision the Advisor make when acting as the Grand Master with a unanimous vote. #Any violation of the Charter will be noted to the Grand Master and Elder Council for their action. The Elder Council Description: The Elder Council is the voice of the Priory, they will be elected by the Priory to represent the alliance as the Priory's voice in Government as well as perform various services for the Priory and be the custodian of the Charter. Appointment: Five members of the alliance will be elected to the post of Elder Council in a vote by the Priory. #Upon each election a 48 hour nomination thread will be opened. Members of the alliance may nominate themselves or others but must be accepted where someone else is nominated. #At the conclusion of the 48 hour nomination period a 72 hour period for an alliance wide interview session where all members are encouraged to ask their questions of the candidates. Failure to respond to questions could automatically disqualify the candidate/s from continuing on to the vote, the decision will be held at the discretion of the Advisor. #At the conclusion of the interview process a 48 hour vote will commence with members able to select five candidates in which to represent them. #Upon completion of the allotted time, the Advisor will officially announce the top five voted members and the new Elder Council. #Elder Council members will serve a three month term. #Special election whether to replace a leaving or removed Elder Councillor/s will follow the same process described above to elect the replacement Elder councillor/s who will serve out the remainder of that EC term. Duties: The Elder Council’s primary purpose is to voice the concerns of the Priory to the Government and maintain intra-alliance communication. #Elder Councillors will be required to at least perform the following tasks while in office, ##Maintain regular communication with the demographic the Sargent-at-Arms has assigned them to represent. ##Evaluate and recommend awarding Medals and provide recognition to deserving members within the alliance. ##Maintain regular contact with the Marshal's department that the Sargent-at-Arms has assigned them to. #All votes made by the Elder Council in Chambers will require a 66% approval either way for the motion to be denied or passed, except for the following, ##In the absence of the Grand Master, with the specific issue of an alliance wide war will require a 100% vote of Yes to declare. ##In the event a decision to veto a Grand Master Decision is being made in which will require a 100% vote of yes to veto the decision. Sargent-at-Arms Description: One member of the Elder Council will be selected as Sargent-at-Arms. The Sargent-at-Arms primary purpose is to act as the organizer and figurehead of the Elder Council. Appointment: The position of Sargent-at-Arms will be selected by the Grand Master from the Elder Council at the start of each Elder Council term. No other powers will be granted, either expressed or implied, above any other Elder Councillor. Duties: The Sargent-at-Arms is expected to. #Keeping proper time limits in the Elder Council Chambers for discussion and voting. #Announce to the priory concerning decisions made by the Elder Council. Marshals Description: There will be three departments, Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs and Defence. Overseeing these departments will be Marshals, one for each. Their responsibility will be to ensure efficiency and performance within their respective departments. Appointment: Marshals are appointed by the Grand Master Duties: All Marshals are expected to meet or exceed the standards set forth. ''Marshal of Foreign Affairs'' (MoFA) #Maintain contact with all alliances TTK has a treaty with, no more than a 7 day lapse in communication is expected. #Actively Pursue advancement of the Grand Master's approved foreign policy. #Monitor and report all external goings-on within CN. #Select and maintain active diplomats within the department to assist in Foreign Relations duties. #Handle all diplomacy efforts, seek assistance from the Grand Master when needed. Ensure all diplomacy communications are reported within Government chambers. #All matters concerning an attack by an aligned nation, the MoFA will consult with the Marshal of Defence (MoD) before pursuing any diplomacy in regards to peace, reparations or aggressions. The MoFA has 48 hours to make contact with the pertinent alliance, in the event the MoD is not available the Grand Master must be consulted. If the Grand Master is unavailable the Advisor must be consulted. #Maintain a clean organized Forum in relation to the Foreign Affairs department. ''Marshal of Internal Affairs'' (MoIA) #Maintain an active roster with all alliance members and their Nation Strengths within the Internal Affairs department, must be updated weekly. #Maintain all approved inter alliance aid programs. #Select and maintain active “Recruiters” within the department to assist in alliance growth. #Select and maintain a maximum of two active Internal Affairs assistants “IA Assistants” to aid in running the department. #Act as or select an EC approved candidate to be “Head Master” of the Templar Academy, perform audits and make improvements where needed. #Work with the MoD in slimming the military might each nation possess in time of peace to streamline economics and provide raw alliance NS numbers. #Provide a report at the end of each month to the Grand Master on progress and maintenance. #Will act as impartial judge for any Disciplinary action in accordance with the Code of Conduct and Disciplinary Action Council guidelines. #Maintain a clean organized Forum in relation to the Internal Affairs department. ''Marshal of Defence'' (MoD) #The MoD is responsible for the defence and striking power of the alliance, this is a non-political position whose sole goal is to keep the alliance prepared and educated in the event of War. #If a Member is attacked by an Individual Nation, the MoD must handle the situation according to the guidelines below. ##In the event a Knight is attacked by an Unaligned Nation, reparations and peace are to be requested of said nation by the MoD or a Division Commander. Lack of cooperation by the unaligned nation shall result in a military response. ##In the event a Knight is attacked by an Aligned Nation, peace is to be requested of said nation by the MoD or a Division Commander. The MoFA should be consulted in order to contact the Aligned Nation's Alliance in order to handle the situation. #If no diplomatic solution is reached within 24 hours via these guidelines, the MoD has the power to authorize a greater military response beyond the member's right to defend themselves from a rogue. #Will maintain a list of donors for pre and on-going war time aid. #Will request nation check-ins on the first of every month, contact must be made with nations who have not checked in after the 15th of every month. #Select and maintain qualified, active Division Commanders to assist in Department duties and lead their respective division in War. Division Commanders can be tasked with dealing with Rogues through recordable communication with the MoD. #Can recommend awards or recognition for deserving members who performed admirably in war or conflicts. #The MoD controls the DEFCON level for the alliance, in the absence of the MoD, the Grand Master or Division 4 commander may adjust the DEFCON level with logical justification. #The MoD sets the military strength to working citizen ratio for the alliance. #The MoD sets the War Chest requirements for the alliance. #The MoD reserves the right to recommend disciplinary action against any nation that disregards the War Chest or Military strength ratio to the MoIA. #Maintain a clean organized Forum in relation to the Internal Affairs department. V. Government Dismissals Grand Master Dismissal: The Grand Master must be an effective, experienced leader and player of CN as whole. He/she must be the embodiment of what a Templar Knight is supposed to be and uphold a high sense of Honour and integrity. Failure to do so will constitute dismissal from the position of Grand Master. Dismissal can result from: #Failure to meet a 66% approval rating for any vote of confidence. #Priory vote with 75% or more in favour of dismissal. #Violation of the charter without EC and Priory consent. Dismissal of an Advisor or Marshal: The Advisor or Marshal (officer) must be able to perform their duties and remain active within their term of office. Failure to do so can result in their dismissal through a majority vote of the priory. Dismissal can result from: #No Confidence; if an officer is found to be incompetent or not performing duties, grounds for a vote of “No Confidence” apply. #Inactivity; The officer's failure to at least check-in within a 7 day period without a notice of absence or unavailability, or for 15 days or more whether reported or not is grounds for a call of vote of “Inactivity”. #All Votes for dismissal must be called by the consensus of the EC. A statement 48 hours prior to the actual Vote from the EC will be posted along with notification provided to alliance members. The officer in question will be given the opportunity to provide one rebuttal statement. The vote will be posted and last for 48 hours, after which if the simple majority of the alliance votes to remove the officer, the normal election/appointment procedure will be followed where the new officer will complete the set term. Any appointed offices made by the removed officer will maintain their positions and report to the Grand Master until a replacement is found. If the vote does not support the dismissal, nothing occurs and the officer moves forward with business as usual. Dismissal of an Elder Councilor: Members of the Elder Council must be able to perform their duties and remain active within their term of office. Failure to do so can result in their dismissal from the Elder Council through a Vote of “Yes” from the remaining four and a majority vote of the priory. Dismissal can result from: #No Confidence; if an Elder Council is found to be incompetent or not performing duties, grounds for a vote of “No Confidence” apply. #Inactivity; An Elder Councilor's failure to at least check-in within a 7 day period without a notice of absence or unavailability, or for 15 days or more whether reported or not is grounds for a call of vote of “Inactivity”. #All Votes for dismissal must be called by another member of the Elder Council or Grand Master and concluded within 72 hours; the vote may be written. If the Vote is conclusive in finding that the Elder Councilor needs to be removed, a thread will be opened in the priory with one statement from the charging Elder Councilors concerning the desire to remove. The Charged Elder Councilor must be notified through forum Private Message and in-game PM of the action being proposed against them. They can form one rebuttal in their defence for the Priory to view. This statement and rebuttal will be posted from beginning and to end in 48 hours. If the Elder Councilor being charged does not post within 48 hours he will not be allowed another opportunity. The vote will be open for 48 hours, a majority wins after which the Sergeant-at-Arms will announce to the priory the results. VI. Non-Government Entities Patriarchs Description: Patriarch is a previous Grand Master whose leadership was considered above reproach. Their impact was a positive enforcement of the pledge and greatly strengthened the alliance during their tenure. Appointment: Upon resignation or removal of a Grand Master they may be nominated by the Elder Council to be named Patriarch with an Elder Council 66% vote in favour. Upon nomination by the Elder Council, the vote will be presented to the Priory with a statement from the EC supporting the appointment. Duties: Provide advice to the acting Grand Master when requested. They serve no other role, and in order to become a member of government they must relinquish their title. The relinquishment of title constitutes a permanent change where the only way to again be named Patriarch is to be Grand Master and follow the appointment guidelines again. VII. The Disciplinary Action Council (DAC) Description: A council comprised of a Defence, Prosecution and Judge will determine guilt or innocence, along with the accompanying punishment if warranted is decided. All judgments will be based on the TTK Code of Conduct. Any member can bring charges on anyone within the Alliance. Appointment: Upon charges being made against another alliance member/s the MoIA who automatically acts as the Judge will contact the Advisor to lock the initial post so the DAC can be formed. The MoIA is the only authorized person able to post on this thread, everyone else in the alliance will have read only access. #Contact will be made with the EC where the EC will vote to allow the DAC to form or if the charges are Frivolous. Frivolous charges are a Code of Conduct violation and the EC may vote to in turn bring charges in front of the priory against the accused where this process will adhere to these prescribed steps. #If the Charges are voted acceptable by the EC, they will provide one of their own as prosecutor who will in turn begin preparing a statement to prosecute the accused in accordance with the Code of Conduct. The EC member will have 48 hours to prepare and send their prosecuting statement to the MoIA. Failure to do so will result in all charges being dropped. #Contact will be made with the Defendant/s, offender/s as to whether they plead innocent or guilty. The plead will be posted under the formal charges post. A guilty plea will acted upon, based on prescribed punishment immediately implemented in accordance with the Code of Conduct. A plea of innocence will push the trial forward. The Offender/s may request someone else to defend them (This cannot be the MoIA or the EC who is the prosecution). The Defendant/s will be granted 48 hours upon pleading to send their statement to the MoIA who will in turn post it within the Main post within the Assembly room. #Both prosecuting and defending statements will be posted one after another. #The priory will have 72 hours for review of both the prosecutions statement and the Defendants. #The Priory will decide innocence or guilt through a 48 hour vote, in the event of a tie breaker the Grand Master will make the choice. #The MoIA will announce the results in cooperation with the Advisor with the prescribed punishment outlined in the Code of Conduct. #All decisions will be final as the Priory made the determination regardless if there is a tie. Special Cases: In the event that an officer is accused whose involvement in the DAC is listed in the procedure above, a Special Case will ensue. Below is listed a special case per each officer. #Marshal of Internal Affairs - The Sergeant-at-Arms will undertake the administrator roles previously held by the MoIA, and the Adviser will undertake the Judge's role. #Elder Councillor (Including Sergeant-at-Arms) - The Elder Councillor accused will be temporarily suspended until the investigation is complete, whilst the remaining two Elder Councillors will continue on their duties. Any tie resulting from the remaining 4 Elder Councillors can be broken by the Grandmaster. VIII. War #An alliance wide war may only be conducted upon approval or declaration from the Grand Master. #Joke wars will NOT be allowed and will face severe penalties as this is against the rules of CN. It is considered war slot filling and will not be tolerated. Penalties for this will be determined by the Disciplinary Action Council in accordance with the Code of Conduct. #Tech raids are unacceptable and any member who attempts or performs this is subject to punishment set forth by the DAC in accordance with the Code of Conduct. #If attacked by another nation, retaliation by the attacked nation against the aggressor is permitted, but not until after notification has been given to the respective Division Commander. Any retaliation before receiving specific authorization from the Division Commander or MoD should be done with the understanding that TTK may not fight for any reparations on your behalf. #Nuclear Arms are only allowed to be used with Authorization from the MoD or Grand Master, accept where a TTK nation is attacked with a Nuke in which case the affected nation and any other attacking nation directed to attack the antagonist is encouraged to return the favour. IX. Amendments #Any member of the alliance may put forth an amendment proposal for voting. #Discussion on the amendment will last for 48 hours. #Voting will last for 72 hours. #Voting deemed as an "Emergency Vote" will last for 24 hours. Notes Category:The Templar Knights Category:Alliance charters